


Negotiations

by izayoi_no_mikoto



Category: Hotblood!
Genre: Centaurs, Comedy, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, tail brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izayoi_no_mikoto/pseuds/izayoi_no_mikoto
Summary: Asa maintains that it isn'tthatmuch to ask for.





	Negotiations

"...You _gotta_ be joking."  
  
Asa grinned wolfishly, all bared teeth and glittering eyes.  "C'mere, little horsey."  
  
James skittered back, a spray of gravel flying from beneath his hooves.  "No.  Ain't happenin', Boss."  
  
Asa kept advancing, the brush held up in one raised hand like a declaration of war.  "Be reasonable, man.  Do you propose to brush yourself?"  He slid sideways, trying to get within range of James' rump.  
  
James circled away, scowling, and stamped one hoof down.  ” _You're_ callin' _me_ unreasonable?" he snarled.  "I've let you take care of my hooves.  I've even let you ride me, an' that ain't an indignity I suffer lightly.  But I ain't letting you brush my tail!"  
  
Asa pursed his lips and lapsed into silence, and James allowed himself a small sigh of relief.  But then, slowly, a wicked smile spread over Asa’s face.  
  
James did not trust that look for a _second_.  
  
“How about this," Asa said.  "You let me brush that tail of yours," and he waggled the brush in the general direction of James' rear, "and if you do, I'll take care of something _else_ back there."  
  
James stared at him.  "Well,“ he said at last, "never let it be said that I'd deny a man who wants to take care of his partner," and he turned around.

**Author's Note:**

> (Inspired by the prompt: 100 words of brushing)


End file.
